


74 Ways to Kill You

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Cyborgs, Gen, Mercenaries, War times, Yondu - Freeform, oh my god that's his name, that one guy, yeah she's based on him, yeah yondu's arrow, you know starlord's adoptive father?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: They would win.





	74 Ways to Kill You

The android sauntered towards the wall of soldiers, fearless as the day she volunteered for the doctor’s experiments. Her metal boots clicked on the smooth rock under her, those behind her silent as they held their breath. Electricity cackled around 74 as she stopped, and her whistling cut through the air like a sword.

Suddenly, her back opened up and several knives flew out, hovering around 74 as if they were awaiting orders. She stared down the soldiers and let out a long, low note. The knives shot forward, cutting through soldiers like butter in a matter of seconds. 74 started to walk forward again, and the clacking of her heels sounded like a death toll. The mismatched group of fighters behind her started to whoop and holler, starting forward themselves with grins and smirks on their faces. They would win. And after all this, they would help 74 in any way they could to repay her.


End file.
